1. Technical Field
The present application relates in general to an electrical wiring system for a rotor hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain aircraft include systems associated with a rotating airfoil, such as a rotor blade, that can require electrical power. For example, a rotor blade de-ice system can require electrical power. Conventionally, power is routed to the rotor blade with exposed brackets on the leading edge of the blade to mount an electrical connector. Such a configuration typically causes the bracket to extend out of the rotor blade contour and leaving the wiring harness exposed beyond the profile of the rotor hub. Part of the wiring harness is loose and must be handled carefully during manufacturing and when disconnected from the aircraft. Such a harness configuration increases the rotor hub drag and the vulnerability of the connector to foreign object damage (FOD). Such a configuration can further cause the harness to have a substantial loop in order to carry all the flap, lead/lag, and pitch motions while the centrifugal forces tend to pull the harness outward.
There is a need for an improved wiring system between the rotor hub and the rotor blade.